Happy Valentine's Day Miss Granger
by love4Severus
Summary: Hermione hates Valentine's Day, but when she discovers she has a secret Valentine, will her view of the holiday change? HGSS


_**PRO VALENTINES DAY FIC:** _

REQUIREMENTS:

Red rose  
Anonymous gift  
A secret  
A handkerchief

_1,000+ words_

_A/N: Before we begin, I would like to make a statement. Ahem I am poor, therefore I own nothing you recognize. I'm not even sure I own the plot line. Also, I apologize for the fluffiness and extreme OOC you may find. At the time I got my inspiration, I was taking a bubble bath. With vanilla scented bubbles. And I had eaten several M&Ms earlier. They were color coordinated with the bag they came in from a friend for my birthday. Nonetheless, I felt fluffy. DEAL WITH IT_

'Damn, damn, damn, damn'

Professor Hermione Granger awoke to the sun burning through her eyelids. Such a lovely way to wake up, especially on her most hated day of the year.

The angry professor swung her legs over her double bed and trudged her way towards the table calendar to rip off the past date.

'Damn again'

Hermione had just realized what day it was.

Valentine's Day

In her mind, it was when all hormones ran on overdrive and spewed forth pink and red hearts and simulated love.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and trudged over to the wardrobe to select her robes for today. This…wonderful…day she felt dark. Nonetheless, she donned a black robe. It was truly Snape-like. The cape even billowed a bit when she walked.

She walked in front of the mirror to adjust the robes. They had a low cut, yet modest neck line and the fabric was designed to flatter her curves. Hermione pinched her hips in frustration. She wasn't large parse, but was not stick thin as well. These 'lovely' curves, as her mother called them, had always made her frustrated. She longed to be slightly smaller.

"Oh well," she sighed softly. She glanced once more at her reflection, adjusted her hair, cleaned her teeth, and slowly walked towards the Great Hall.

Hermione arrived at the Great Hall and made her way towards the Head Table. She kept her head down the entire time, for upon looking up she would be blinded by the bright colors surrounding every little part of the Great Hall. She might even get sick upon seeing the festiveness of the room, but kept her head down just incase she had 'Valentine's Sickness'.

At last, she made it to the Head Table and plopped down ungracefully in her seat. Hermione groaned softly and banged her forehead on the table.

Suddenly, she felt someone on her left side invading her personal space by poking her arm.

"Can I help you Professor Snape," she inquired from her position at the table.

"Yes actually," Snape responded, "I was just curious as to why you insist upon flattening your forehead with the table."

Hermione slowly lifted her head and gave a half-hearted glare to the man before reaching towards her cup of tea. She almost grasped the handle before a pale, slim fingered hand reached out and snatched it from her. Hermione opened her mouth in protest when Snape asked, "How do you take your tea?"

Her mouth shut with a snap before responding, "Two sugars…please."

Professor Snape placed in two sugars and handed the cup back to Hermione.

"Thank you," she said softly and took a sip of her tea. Sighing contentedly, Hermione relaxed in her seat and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Professor Snape leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You look lovely today Hermione."

This resulted in Hermione gulping down a scalding sip of tea, gagging on it, and making a complete fool of herself in front of the student body.

To make matters worse, the man to her right was laughing at her. The only time she had heard him laugh, and it was directed at her. Not with her. Regardless, it was a lovely sound.

Hermione's face burned with embarrassment and she hung her head in shame. Professor Snape then reached over and handed her his handkerchief. "You have a bit of tea on your face," he said softly, and with a small grin.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled sheepishly, taking the proffered handkerchief.

As she was cleaning her face, the Headmaster walked by and whispered something in Professor Snape's ear. The man nodded to the Headmaster and stood up to leave.

"Good day, Hermione," he said.

Once more, Hermione just stared. That was twice. _Twice_ that he called her by her first name. It kept giving her chills.

"Damnit," she mumbled to herself causing a few other professors to look at her strangely. Hermione drank the rest of her tea and made her way to teach her morning Charms classes.

Hermione was very tempted to go to sleep at her desk. Very, very tempted. The class was writing essays on the dangers that misuse of charms can cause. In other words, busy work. A handy device given to students when the professor wants time to just sit and breathe a bit.

Just as Hermione began dozing off, an owl burst threw the open window, skidded across the floor, tumbled over, before righting itself and flying towards Hermione's desk.

This lone owl caused a distraction in the children's essays as everyone looked up to stare at their professor.

Hermione looked at the owl strangely as it held out a package and looked at her expectantly. She snapped out of her trance and untied the package from the owl's leg.

She was about to open it when she felt a sharp peck on her hand.

"Ow," she yelped, "Oh yes, here is your owl treat."

The owl flew off and Hermione opened the mysterious package. She gasped loudly as she pulled out a beautiful sapphire necklace. It had a giant sapphire stone in the middle of the necklace with two smaller stones on each side of the middle one.

Hermione broke out in a huge grin and put the necklace on. A small note fell out off the package stating, "Meet me at the Great Hall for the Valentine's Day ball at 7PM. I will be holding a red rose."

A few girls smiled and became slightly jealous while the boys merely wondered if it was too late to return their chocolate boxes for something fancier.

The rest of Hermione's classes proceeded as planned only with the noticeable grin on her face. Valentine's Day was shaping out to be lovely after all.

At 7 o'clock on the dot, Hermione arrived at the Great Hall in a stunning cream colored gown. It had off-the-shoulder sleeves and the back dipped low. The dress was tight fitting on the top, but the skirt flowed gently around her ankles. Normally, Hermione would not dress up as much as she was now, but tonight she would meet her secret admirer, so dressing up was necessary.

She fingered the sapphire necklace she wore nervously as she scanned the Great Hall for her mystery person.

Hermione had been searching for far too long. She had trekked around the room at least five times and spotted no one with a red rose for her. She began to think it was some strange prank, or the person in question changed their mind and chickened out. Hermione made her way towards a chair on the side of the Great Hall where she would be shrouded in darkness. She just wanted to sit this night out and go back to her rooms for a nice long bath.

After a few minutes of sitting in the dark, the area somehow became darker. She looked up and found Professor Snape, once more, invading her personal space.

"Can I help you, Professor," Hermione asked sullenly.

She swore that the Potions Master looked somewhat flustered, like a hormonal teenage boy.

"Um…well," the man stammered, "Oh hell…"

With those words he brought forth a lovely dark red rose and presented it to Hermione.

She gasped and stared at him in shock.

Unfortunately, Professor Snape took it the wrong way and his face fell as he turned to leave.

Hermione snapped out of it and rushed to stop him.

"What I meant to say…Severus," she said while gently taking the rose, "Is thank you."

His face lit up causing Hermione to smile gently as well.

"Hermione, would you care to dance?"

Hermione tucked the rose in her hair before breaking out in a huge grin.

"Severus, I would love to."

Gently, Severus grasped her hand before lowering his head to kiss it. He led Hermione out to the dance floor and shyly grasped her waist with his free hand while Hermione placed her free hand on his shoulder.

'The poor man seems so nervous,' Hermione thought.

To ease his nerves, Hermione lay her head on his chest, causing him to tightening his grip on her waist and bring her closer.

No words were spoken as the couple gently swayed in time to the music.

Then, Hermione felt a soft pressure on her head followed by Severus' lips touching her forehead.

She looked into the man's eyes as he said softly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione."

Hermione grinned, "Happy Valentine's Day, Severus."

With that, he cupped his hand under her chin and began to move closer to her.

Hermione still says, to this day, that she saw fireworks the minute her future husband's lips touched hers.

_A/N: FLUFF! I LOVE IT! This story is dedicated to all of those at the Hideaway. Hope you liked it!_

_**Word Count:** 1,448 (excluding author's notes and such)_


End file.
